


El Brujo de Beacon Hills.

by Naznachenie_Hatake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale pack, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter shipp Sterek, Santa Secreto Sterek, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Stiles desciende de Merlín, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, stiles is a wizard
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naznachenie_Hatake/pseuds/Naznachenie_Hatake
Summary: Luego de la muerte de su madre, Stiles es enviado a entrenar con la familia de su madre sus poderes como brujo. Al cumplir 18 años, vuelve a Beacon Hills donde se consigue con una sorpresa, una manada de lobos que tiene una sorpresa impresionante para él.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	El Brujo de Beacon Hills.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un regalo para Orión Vaugh, del intercambio Santa Secreto Sterek.
> 
> Tu idea sobre Stiles como un Brujo me embarcó y no me dejó, espero que al menos se acerque a algo de lo que quieres. Y si no es así, espero sepas disculparme. ¡Espero que te guste! ¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año a ti y los tuyos! Y exitoso 2020 a todo aquel que lea esto.

Volver a Beacon Hills no era tarea fácil para Stiles, no luego de la muerte de su madre: Claudia. Era solo un niño, un niño que tenía el alma rota y a esa vez comenzó a demostrar cuan fuerte era con su magia porque sí, era un brujo por línea directa de la familia de su mamá. Era un secreto que había guardado en su familia, se suponía que Claudia le enseñaría, se suponía que sería el más fuerte pero todo había quedado en letra muerta cuando la “enfermedad” había consumido a Claudia de dentro hacia afuera.

Para fuentes externas, a Claudia la había consumido una enfermedad al punto que agonizó cada segundo hasta su muerte. Para quienes la conocían, su familia sabía que por una desconocida razón, su magia se había vuelto en su contra hasta consumirla, marchitándola como una flor. Poco a poco pero sin dejar de hacerlo. John había visto como su esposa estaba degradándose y como Stiles estaba viendo aquello, su pequeño hijo no tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada. Pero estaba sufriendo tanto o más que él.

Por eso, había tomado la decisión de enviarlo con la familia de Claudia, podía ser egoísta y sabía que un hijo necesitaría de su padre en los tiempos difíciles pero también sabía que no era el indicado para poder criar a un niño brujo. Así hasta hace un par de días, Stiles lo llamó emocionado porque su tío Ethan le había dado autorización de volver con su padre pero ya era completamente bueno con su magia como para no quemar la casa, al menos.

Stiles estaba casi rebotando de felicidad, casi. Casi eran vísperas de navidad y aunque echaría de menos a su tío, simplemente estaba extasiado de estar con su padre. No se equivoquen, a lo largo de los años John había hecho tradición en estar en todas las fechas importantes con Stiles desde su cumpleaños a navidad, eran las únicas veces que el Sheriff estaba ausente en Beacon Hills.

Stiles jadeó feliz al abrazar a su padre, tenía al menos diez minutos esperando en la parada de buses, que sí, podría hacer algo de magia pero su tío le había prohibido solo aparecer por ahí sin más, tenían entendido que la manada de lobos era muy sensible respecto de la magia y aunque su tío Ethan era conocido de Deaton, el druida del pueblo, no quería arriesgar a su sobrino. Su abuelo le había dicho que si se enteraba que lo había capturado por andar usando su magia de manera indiscreta, lo iba a castigar y el solo recuerdo le hizo estremecer.

\- No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que ya estés aquí, conmigo. – dijo John Stilinski con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Oh, papá. No vine hasta aquí para que termines llorando, además… Es permanente. Ahora me quedaré, siempre y cuando no me meta en líos y todo eso. El abuelo Hank dijo que me jalaría de una oreja si eso pasara. – a Stiles no le pasó desapercibido el temblor del cuerpo de su padre cuando hablaba de su abuelo, no tenían la mejor relación del mundo pero se toleraban por él. – ¡Oh! El tío Ethan tiene nuevo novio ¿Te dije? Se llama Blaze, y es enorme, como una pared, puede que sea familia de gigantes, pero el abuelo y el tío nunca me han confirmado o negado si existen los gigantes.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

John se carcajeó gratamente mientras conducía a su hijo a la patrulla. Cualquiera que lo escuchara pensaría que su hijo estaba loco, pero bueno, eso sería un secreto entre familia. Adoraba a su muchacho, era siempre así. Con todo y sus locas ocurrencias porque sí, John había visto a Stiles hacer magia y se sentía orgulloso siempre que no hiciera explotar nada.

*

El viaje a su casa fue realmente corto, solo diez minutos. Y estaba prácticamente acribillando a su padre con preguntas, sobre todo y nada. Sobre el pueblo, sobre los casos sin resolver, porque: “ _Papá es muy extraño que todo se resuma en leones de montaña”_. Y sobre su buena alimentación.

\- Me estás mintiendo papá, puedo olerlo. Casi como que puedo asegurar que en la cocina hay una caja de pizza familiar y que eso has estado comiendo los dos últimos días. – dijo Stiles con un toque sabiondo y experto que hizo que su padre boqueara como un pez fuera del agua. - ¡Lo sabía!, la próxima vez no dejes la caja de pizza en las bolsas de basura de la entrada papá, eso fue muy fácil.

John bufó a su hijo, sobrepasado por la inteligencia de Stiles una vez más. Cuando el menor de los Stilinski cruzó el umbral de su casa, un trillón de recuerdos lo azotaron con una fuerza que tuvo que parpadear lentamente para no ser arrasado por ellos. Podía recordar como corría detrás de su mamá por atención, también como la magia de su madre la iba carcomiendo como un cáncer hasta su metástasis. El recuerdo casi le sobrepasa si no fuese por la mano de su mano en su espalda, sosteniéndolo, reconfortándolo y recordándole que estaba ahí con él. Adoraba a su padre.

\- ¿Tu abuelo te prohibió hacer magia lejos de sus ojos? – preguntó su padre mientras arrastraba una maleta muy pesada. – Como en esas películas del chico del rayo en la frente.

\- Papá, no soy Harry Potter ni por asomo, soy aún más genial. Además el abuelo Hank solo dijo que no me metiera en problemas, nada más. – criticó Stiles con una sonrisa mientras chasqueaba los dedos, sus maletas comenzaron a flotar solas hacia su habitación haciendo que su padre suspirara mirándolo, nunca se cansaba de ver a su hijo hacer magia. Era una cuestión surrealista si no fuese porque se había acostumbrado a ello alrededor de Claudia.

\- Stiles, tengo que volver a la comisaria para terminar unos informes, luego puedo venir a cenar. Trata de no meterte en problemas… En _tantos_ – John pudo ver sonreír a Stiles de manera angelical - ¿Por favor? – el brujo bufó pero aceptó a regañadientes.

*

Bueno, su padre había dicho que no se metiera en líos, pero dar una vuelta por el bosque no era meterse en líos ¿Cierto? _Cierto_. Su abuelo Hank le había enseñado los beneficios de estar en paz con la naturaleza, su tío Ethan le enseñó a usar la brújula cósmica del universo, o al menos las estrellas como para no perderse por el bosque (de nuevo). Pero lo que se encontró, fue una cuestión de suerte o mala suerte.

Actualmente Stiles estaba viendo el Nemetón o al menos un muñón podrido de lo que alguna vez fue el Nemetón. Soltó un jadeo impresionado y a la vez horrorizado. Recordaba las veces que había ido con su madre pero no podía recordar esa magia y hedor que emanaba ese tronco, al punto que su magia comenzó a descontrolarse. Hacia años no sucedía, pero pasó.

Su magia comenzó a fluir de su interior con urgencia, esa loca necesidad de querer sanar ese Nemetón para bien, de alejar toda la suciedad perversa que parecía consumirlo. Sabía que sus ojos estaban brillando, sus manos estaban temblando mientras su magia salía a oleadas de su cuerpo. Rozó la punta de los dedos contra el tronco, dibujó la forma de Triskelión una y otra vez. Pero todo se detuvo cuando escuchó un ruido, un rugido que lo hizo congelarse.

Giró lentamente en sus talones mientras lo observaba. Estaba rodeado mientras un hombre de ojos rojos lo penetraba con una mirada furiosa. Abrió la boca tratando de decir algo pero no pudo. El hombre era increíblemente musculoso, su cabello oscuro y una barba perfectamente recortada, estando enfundado en una chaqueta de cuero que, en ocasiones de distinta índole, Stiles estaría babeando. A su alrededor había un chico moreno, una rubia hermosa, una pelirroja que _Mierda ¿Lydia? Esa era la niña de quien estuvo enamorado ¿Verdad?_ Que estaba en la espalda de un chico que le hizo torcer el gesto, no olvidaría esa cara de limón agrio de Jackson. Volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo pero lo interrumpieron.

\- ¿Stiles? – preguntó un castaño de ojos de cachorro y mandíbula torcida. _Ojos de cachorro…_

\- ¿Scott? – preguntó con dudas mirando a su amigo de infancia. Luego devolvió su vista hacia el lobo alfa. ¿Cómo lo sabía? El abuelo Hank le había hecho memorizar sus bestiarios al derecho y revés como si no hubiese fin del mundo, y los tomos eran extremadamente extraños como antiguos.

\- Brujo. – sisearon a su espalda. Stiles chilló asustado usando una bola de fuego contra ese lobo que estaba a su espalda, y que después sabría que era Peter Hale.

Su pulso estaba tan descontrolado que sabía que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico mágico, algo que no era bueno, la última vez había dejado calvo a su tío y había lanzado por los aires a su abuelo. Iba a hablar, pedirles perdón por haber arrojado a un miembro de su manada y muchas cosas más pero él solo quería sanar ese Nemetón _y…_

_\- ¡Mieczyslaw!_ – gritaron dos voces desde el bosque mientras veía a su abuelo y a su tío corriendo en su auxilio. Oh si, su magia pedía ayuda a sus congéneres más cercanos, eso tenía lógica. Si… _¿Quién estaba apagando las luces?_

*

Cuando Stiles volvió en sí, estaba en un lugar que no conocía, parecía un loft pero no podía estar tan seguro porque lo primero que vio fue la mirada urgente y preocupada de su papá revisándolo con rapidez. Su cabeza estaba pulsando intensamente pero su magia se había calmado. Perfecto. Pudo ver a su padre mirarlo a los ojos y supo que venía un regaño.

\- Una hora Stiles, solo tenías una hora de haber llegado y… - John suspiró lentamente mientras lo ayudó a sentarse en un sofá donde estaba.

Efectivamente era el diseño de un loft, Stiles buscó con la mirada a su abuelo y a su tío Ethan. Se estremeció encontrándose con la mirada penetrante y acusatoria del primero, su tío Ethan estaba hablando tranquilamente con el tipo que había mandado por el aire con una bola de fuego. La manada de lobos estaban en lugares estratégicos de ese enorme espacio abierto pero su instinto le recordaba que por ahí estaba un alfa furioso así que disimuladamente tomó la muñeca de su padre en una mano dispuesto a todo con tal de protegerlo.

\- Tranquilo Stiles, ya estás bien. Tu abuelo y yo les explicamos que solo querías purificar al Nemetón y que tu magia solo siguió el deseo más profundo de tu corazón. – dijo Ethan mirando a su sobrino – Todo está bien.

\- Tranquilo cachorro. – dijo el hombre que secundo a su tío. – Soy Peter Hale. Estos son Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, mi sobrina Cora… – enumeró el hombre lobo con facilidad - Y el del ceño fruncido es mi sobrino Derek, el alfa de la manada y altamente disponible para lo que quieras. – dijo moviendo las cejas con interés. el gesto ruborizó a Stiles, incomodó al Sheriff Stilinski y se ganó un gruñido de Derek.

\- Soy Stiles, siento mucho lo que sucedió. No era mi intención, juro que no suelo ser así, pero mi magia me llevó ahí y… - Stiles comenzó a hablar casi sin respirar. John puso una mano en su hombro.

\- Ya les expliqué, _–_ por primera vez en todo el rato, el abuelo Hank habló con ese tono de voz profundo y rudo. – Bonita forma de conocer a la Manada de Lobos de Beacon Hills. – criticó Hank. Stiles hizo un puchero sacando el labio inferior, acción que le ganó la risa de la gran mayoría de la manada, de su padre, su tío. Una media sonrisa de su abuelo pero ese, _Derek_ , aún lo miraba de manera extraña y penetrante.

El alfa de esa manada no podía creer que estaba viendo a un brujo tan joven, que mandó a volar a Peter con una facilidad como si de una hoja se tratase y estuviera tan fresco como una lechuga luego de haber purificado el Nemetón. No podía creerlo y al parecer, su lobo estaba gruñendo de satisfacción.

*

Se suponía que con su adquirida mayoría de edad, tendría su propia libertad lejos del ojo vigilante de su tío, abuelo o su padre pero parecía que el destino estaba viéndole la cara de lo lindo. La idea no era descabellada, todos sabían que iba a meterse en líos más temprano que tarde. Porque bueno, estaba hasta pensando en decirle a su padre que le dejara obtener el Jeep viejo de su madre que permanecía en el garaje de su casa. Eso era una cosa.

_¿Correr con lobos?_ Eso… Era otro nivel de experiencia que le encantaba, no lo iba a negar. Pero tenía que hacerse el difícil porque no era como si le estuvieran sugiriendo la idea, su abuelo quería que estuviera en contacto con los lobos para mantenerse tranquilo. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué se encontrase con un vampiro o algo? Estaban exagerando ligeramente en su toque de sobreprotección.

\- No necesito de una niñera. – criticó Stiles con los brazos cruzados.

El Sheriff rodó los ojos junto con su cuñado y suegro. Peter y Scott miraron todo de manera divertida, el resto de la manada estaban teniendo problemas para no reírse mientras Derek estaba mirándolo con una fina línea apretada en los labios.

\- Stiles… - advirtió su padre. – Tu abuelo y yo pensamos que es lo más propio.

\- Quieres que sea amigo de una manada de lobos. Pensé que ambos querían que estuviera lejos de los problemas. – criticó de nuevo con sarcasmo. Su padre bufó incrédulo.

\- Todos sabemos que no puedes estar lejos de los problemas, al menos así, puedes ayudar y tendrás refuerzos y tu abuelo y tu tío no van a venir corriendo cada cinco segundos. Yo trabajo. – dijo John con convicción.

\- Papá, esas fueron muchas “ _y”_ en una declaración. – dijo Stiles para molestarlo pero luego suspiró asintiendo.

Peter se quedó mirándolo, luego a Derek y sonrió diabólicamente. Al mayor de los Hale no se le había por alto la forma en que su sobrino estaba siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de Stiles ni tampoco ese olor a una leve confusión que tenía Derek. Estratégicamente pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles con una sonrisa casi complaciente, el castaño se removió incomodo pero no dijo nada.

\- Para nuestro Alfa, será un honor tener un brujo descendiente directo del mismísimo Merlín. ¿Verdad Derek? – dijo mirándolo atentamente. Derek gruñó amenazándolo con los ojos rojos. Peter dejó caer su brazo de los hombros del brujo con una sonrisa lobuna aún en su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo saben eso? – preguntó Stiles escandalizado.

Su tátara tátara abuelo no estaría feliz sabiendo que alguien estaba divulgando por ahí su línea sucesoral. Y sí, Stiles era un consentido por el mismísimo Merlín (que estaba vivo, muy vivo) dado que decían que Claudia era su consentida y su pequeño Stiles era su copia fiel y exacta.

John suspiró igual que Ethan. La manada sonrió divertida y Hank bufó pacientemente, a veces su nieto era un poco quedado de ideas pero solo a veces.

\- Yo les dije, tenía que convencerlos de tener a un brujo desastroso con ellos. – explicó su abuelo en manera de burla. - Ethan y yo nos retiramos. Stiles no des problemas, John, deberías de volver al trabajo. – dijo el brujo más viejo ahí, Stiles le dio un abrazo rápido a su abuelo y a su tío. – Oh, y _Hale_ , si le sucede algo a mi nieto, haré de ti mi muñeco vudú. – explicó Hank mirando directamente a Derek quien se tensó pero asintió.

\- ¡ABUELO! – gritó Stiles rojo como un jitomate, todos se rieron excepto John y Ethan que sabían, que esa amenaza era sumamente seria.

Derek si había puesto atención al olor de ese viejo brujo, sabía que sus palabras eran verdaderas, que el peso de esa responsabilidad estaba ahora en sus hombros pero extrañamente estaba sintiéndose realmente reconfortante con eso. Era una responsabilidad que estaba dispuesto a tomar con tal de tener protegido a Stiles Stilinski.

*

**Dos semanas después.**

Casi inmediatamente de la llegada de Stiles a Beacon Hills, hubo un altercado con unas hadas revoltosas que estaban haciendo de las suyas en el bosque. Stiles sabía que con el Nemetón purificado no sucederían tantas cosas malas en el pueblo pero no los dejaban exentos de ellas.

Scott pensaba que todas las hadas eran lindas y pasivas pero resultaban que era un dolor en el culo con travesuras que dejaban en ridículo al mismo Stiles respecto de bromas. Las odiaba más solo por eso.

\- Malditas hadas. Tengo purpurina hasta en el culo. – rezongó Stiles mientras se sacudía. – Me siento Campanita, la de Peter Pan. O la copia de David Bowie en esa película extraña que ahora mismo no recuerdo el nombre. – dijo rápidamente mirándose en general, mientras se sacudía como su fuese un perro. Efectivamente, mucha purpurina salió del cuerpo de brujo haciendo reír a Lydia y Scott.

Toda la manada estaba agotada luego de haber luchado con una banda de hadas. Habían pasado semanas cazándolos al punto que Stiles tuvo que pedir un _poquito_ de ayuda a su tío Ethan, pero habían logrado salir invictos de ello.

\- ¿En tu culo? ¿Puedo ver? – dijo Peter con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¡Pervertido! – gritaron todos.

Derek se acercó a Peter jalándole un brazo en un ángulo extraño hasta que lo dislocó. Todos se quedaron estupefactos mirando al Alfa que no se le había movido ni un músculo mientras lo había hecho.

\- No vuelvas a hacer comentarios a su alrededor de esa manera o romperé todos los huesos de tu cuerpo hasta que dejen de sanar. No tengo mi paciencia para escucharte. – dijo Derek con una voz de fingida tranquilidad pero que se le hizo espeluznante a todos en el lugar. – Ahora bien, ¿Terminaron la cena de Navidad? Casi es media noche y el Sheriff está por llegar con la familia de Stiles. Vayan a asearse. – ordenó el Alfa, sacando a todos de ese encanto que los había sumergido al mirarlos.

Todos salieron corriendo a ello pero ¿Stiles? Stiles no dejaba de mirarlo entre encantado y extrañado. _¿Qué había pasado?_ Porque ese despliegue de fuerza le había hecho cosas que ni una película de adultos de buena calidad era capaz de hacer. Pero al recordar que estaba rodeado de lobos, rememoró el día que dejó calvo a su tío, que lanzó por los aires a su abuelo y la vez que su padre lo descubrió viendo porno gay y le dio una incómoda charla respecto a la protección sexual.

*

Efectivamente, la cena de Navidad con la manada había sido un éxito. Stiles había estado entretenido explicando a su abuelo como había utilizado un hechizo para retener en un solo lugar a ese grupo de hadas traviesas. Había sido un truco de contención, los primeros que le habían enseñado para su seguridad y que le había resultado efectivo siendo aún mejor que usar ceniza de montaña. Su padre preguntaba puntos específicos de la situación.

\- Oh sí, Derek hizo un trabajo excelente. – acotó Stiles con un orgullo que hizo sonreír a su padre. - ¿Qué?

\- Nada… - dijo John.

\- Bueno… - Stiles le dio una mirada extraña – No puede ser mejor regalo de Navidad. Hey ¿Y el tío Ethan? – preguntó y su abuelo suspiró.

\- En algún rincón oscuro con su novio Blaze. No preguntes. – dijo Hank, el Sheriff se estremeció al escuchar a su suegro, Hank no aprobada la facilidad con la cual su hijo menor cambiaba de novios y John había sabido eso hacia demasiado tiempo para saber que el sentimiento perduraba luego de la última vez que lo había visto. John miró a su hijo pero Stiles no les estaba poniendo atención porque se centró en una esquina del loft donde Derek estaba hablando en voz baja con Peter quien estaba visiblemente tenso. Demasiado tenso y eso que nunca había visto a Peter Hale de esa manera.

Observó como el mayor de los Hale asintió mostrándole el cuello como signo de sumisión y Derek asintió satisfecho. Con ese simple gesto, Stiles pudo saber que Derek estaba usando su autoridad como alfa para poder darle una lección a Peter. _Era extraño_ , porque si algo había aprendido Stiles en esas semanas era que Derek rara vez usaba esa autoridad para cosas banales. Eso picó la curiosidad del joven brujo a niveles alarmantes, de esa manera que su padre solía decir que solo significaba problemas. Pero el menor de los Stilinski ignoró a su sabía consciencia que sonaba ligeramente como su papá.

*

Tuvo que esperar un par de horas pero cuando Stiles observó cómo Derek huía un rato al balcón del loft, lo siguió en silencio aun completamente extrañado por la actitud de Peter y su conversación. Podía no tener oído de lobo pero sabía que había algo mal o eso creía.

\- Hey. – llamó poniéndose a su lado para mirar el cielo. - ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó. En esas dos semanas había aprendido que Derek se comunicaba con poco pero que tenía una manera de entender las cosas sorprendentemente rápido.

\- Espiar las conversaciones ajenas es de mal gusto. – respondió el moreno sin mirarlo.

\- Derek… - advirtió Stiles con un sonido serio.

\- Le dije que te dejara en paz. – resolvió Derek con un gruñido. Se quedó mirando el cielo un poco más hasta bajar la mirada hacia Stiles. El menor se estremeció bajo el peso de ese escrutinio intenso que era como un caleidoscopio con voluntad propia, colores entre el verde, azul y gris. No podía seguir negando que estaba gustándole Derek Hale desde el día que lo vio. – Me irrita que sea un entrometido todo porque él sabe…- Derek apretó la boca negándose a completar la frase. El simple gesto creó uno de ansiedad en Stilinski.

\- ¿Qué? – urgió al ver que el lobo no pensaba continuar.

\- Él sabe que eres mi compañero, Stiles. Ha estado forzándome para que te lo diga. Ya está dicho. – completó Derek resignado esperando el inminente rechazo. Su mirada cambió a una de miedo, estaba siendo vulnerable por primera vez desde que Stiles lo conoció, y eso fue aún más arrollador que ser el centro de la mirada molesta del Alfa. Stiles tragó unos segundos, él conocía el significado de esas palabras. Un compañero era la pareja que el lobo elegía para toda su vida. El de lunares tragó en seco antes de alzarse en la punta de sus pies para besar al lobo.

Esa declaración explicaba por qué su magia se enloquecía cada vez que veía al lobo en peligro. Por qué se sentía tan torpe a su alrededor y por qué podía hacer locuras con tal de que esa manada estuviese bien. Esa declaración completaba los vacíos de las acciones que a veces tenía el moreno con él, como rescatarlo a cuesta de su propio cuello y sin siquiera dudarlo.

\- Tú me gustas, Derek. Y si me permites, voy a dejarte ver que no somos tan malos juntos. – susurró Stiles suavemente. Siendo completamente sincero y revelando esos sentimientos que tenía por el mayor.

Los fuegos artificiales los sobresaltaron, ya era navidad. Ambos rieron volviendo a besarse con un gesto tranquilo. Era un buen regalo de Navidad luego de la accidentada forma en la cual se conocieron y esos días difíciles cortesía de unas locas hadas.

*

La manada gritó cuando los vio besarse por segunda vez, los gritos casi quedaban amortiguados por el sonido de los fuegos artificiales pero no podían dejar de hacerlo. Cada uno se había dado cuenta de que Stiles tenía sentimientos por su alfa y Derek no le era indiferente cuando quisiera disimularlo.

Hank bufó mientras deslizaba cien dólares en la mano de John Stilinski quien le daba una mirada presumida. Ethan rio en silencio mientras observó a su sobrino con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Te lo dije, Hank. Era cuestión de tiempo. Conozco a mi hijo. – presumió el Sheriff Stilinski.

\- Solo tenía que llegar a Año Nuevo, era todo que tenía que hacer y podría haber ganado. – se quejó Hank a su yerno pero la sonrisa se le escapaba de su rígido aspecto mientras observaba a su nieto con cariño. Tendría que reforzar su amenaza a Derek, cambiándolo ligeramente por si le llegaba a romper el corazón a Stiles.

Peter estaba mirando toda la escena desde la altura de la escalera de caracol del loft, completamente satisfecho _. El plan había dado sus frutos._ Ver a Derek feliz era el mejor regalo de Navidad luego de tantas desgracias que había sufrido.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi imagen mental para los personales originales es:
> 
> Ethan es Matt Bomer, porque me encantó imaginarlo como se reiría de las travesuras de Stiles.  
> Blaze es Chris Hemsworth, por eso Stiles dice que es como un gigante.   
> Hank es Jason Beghe, porque se me pareció ligeramente a Stiles. También su voz ronca y autoritaria me imagino que era como lo regañaba y por eso tanto Stiles como John se tensan a escuchar. Y Derek ahora (?)
> 
> Hago esto porque soy el tipo de persona que cuando lee sobre Personajes Originales, busca mentalmente una cara que le encaje mientras lee, jajaja. ♥
> 
> Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias. ♥


End file.
